User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Masahiko Minami (Archived)
*Original by Red Chevalier: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867035 Here's my proposal for Masahiko Minami from Kamen Rider 555. The Story Smart Brain is a corporation founded by Orphnochs, creatures who believe they are the next step in human evolution. Smart Brain's purpose is to help their king by creating the Rider belts and converting more people into their cause. Not all Orphnochs are bad people, as some of them reject Smart Brain and decide to save humanity, these are called "Renegade Orphnoch". The belts are: Faiz, Kaixa and Delta, the hero Takumi obviously wears the first one. Character Traits (copy-pasted from TVTropes) Masahiko Minami is a mysterious scientist fascinated by the Orphnoch. Minami is introduced stopping a police investigation into the mass murder of several criminals committed by Yuka Osada, a good-hearted, but troubled Orphnoch. In his facility, Minami keeps a defenseless renegade Orphnoch in a glass box, and tells his employees to not worry about him, as Orphnochs are "abominations", experimenting on him almost daily. In his lab, Minami reveals his twisted mindset to the detective working with him, Sawamura, if humanity accepts the Orphnochs as equals, then humans will not be "pure" anymore, that's why he wants to disable the Orphnochs' ability to shapeshift into human form, even if they are renegade, so they can die as the monsters that they are. Minami makes a deal with Smart Brain to use the Orphnochs' power as a weapon. Minami orders his agents to kill Sawamura for having considered his experiments illegal and sympathizing with the Orphnochs, calling him an "hypocrite", despite his own involvement with Smart Brain. Minami captures Yuka, and convinces her to take part in his experiment, telling Yuka that he will cure her. In the experiment, Minami straps Yuka to a table and electrocutes her, continuing even after his scientists informed him that the experiment could kill her, telling them that Yuka is a "worthless life". Minami meets with Takumi, and tries to manipulate him into bringing Yuka and Kiba to him, this is obviously a trap, as Minami sets up a team of heavily armed officers to kill the trio, which indirectly culminates with Yuka's tragic death. When Kiba finally decides to get revenge on Minami, he leaves his entire staff to die and escapes like the coward he is. Minami is found and killed by Kiba, spending his last moments laughing at Kiba and telling him that the Orphnoch will never succeed. Heinous Standards He's right up there with the worst Orphnochs in the series, and even exceeds them in cruelty in some ways. Moral Event Horizon He tricked Yuka into to agreeing to his experiments so he could torture her, and did the same to one other Orphnoch as well as ordered the death of a detective for sympathizing with the Orphnochs. Individual Capacity He has the backing of the megacorporation Smart Brain, and uses this to commit all sorts of atrocities. Redeeming Qualities? Minami seemed to be well intentioned at first, but after we discover that he is contributing with Smart Brain, plans on using Orphnochs as weapons, and had ordered an innocent human's death, we realize that this is not the case. Screen Time He only appears for a couple of episodes, but in this time he proves himself to be one of the most evil characters in the show. The Worst He's definitely one of the most evil antagonists in the series, proving that though monsters may be the antagonists, humans can be pure evil too. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals